dimentions
by 3z
Summary: This was not Yasuhiro Hagakure's shower, or bathroom.


**uhh so this is like a one sentence thing? but with hagakure as the main char? and paranormal themed prompts? Idk man.. (also Spoilers for most of dr1)**

**im sorry if i got anything wrong i just did a bunch of google searches and relied mostly on wikipedia so please inform me if theres any innacurate info thx ^o^**

* * *

**1\. afterlife**

no, he shouldn't be seeing the light, 'cause maybe just falling on your head after exiting the shower shouldn't lead to a concussion, right?

**2\. angel**

soft lips brush against his his cheek and ghostly fingertips rub his scalp and they drag their hands over his spine, feeling through the bones — yet they don't leave any marks, and they flutter their wings, smiling at the wild haired male.

**3\. astral projection**

he stretches out his fingers, twists his wrists, but only to not feel them move and bend like the way he does, while on the other hand, he sees colors, mind warped to sensing urges that he never often thought about.

**4\. aura**

the air around the fortune teller feels heavier, almost a presence-like figment is surrounding him, and the heat of luminous light tickles yet burns his skin,

**5\. clairvoyance**

pseudoscience was a topic that he's never learned or gone too much into depth about, but he's certain that you just don't feel sensations or thoughts and instantly link them to something, while in the amidst of achromatic depth.

**6\. close encounter**

slimy, slick hands pull him down back to earth, eyeing the damp haired male with it's bulging eyes and it chirps, yet it sounds like a distorted beep through his ears.

**7\. cold spot**

frigid, was what you would describe his temperature, but what you would describe the gloomy phantom that he sees, hovering in front of him as it repeats its chants, would most certainly need a vacuum.

**8\. conjuration**

his toes curl and the wisps of spirits circle around him, hearing the croaks and screams of the fallen, before melting into the ground, and all is quiet.

**9\. cryptid**

a rustle of bushes, croaks of such reaches his ears, and chills are sent through his spine.

**10\. cryptozoology**

wether it was a zombie, bigfoot, or even a yeti, he does not want to be in the vicinity of that creature.

**11\. demon**

a ring of blazing inferno surrounds him, and small, frail creatures with frail wings flutter around him, grinning and pouncing with their claws.

**12\. demonic possession**

his eyes glow white while his mouth opens, the small demons murmuring curses in his ear before the male blinks and growls, sun kissed skin on his cheeks turning redder.

**13\. demonology**

as terrified as he is about mara or yama, his nails dig into the dirt, trying his best to avoid being sucked in the fiery hell realm.

**14\. ectoplasm**

he sputters, coughs, and clear light grey ooze comes from his nose, trails down his mouth — and it peels itself from his skin, floating as misty-like particles.

**15\. electronic voice phenomenon**

radio station, machines and technology everywhere, but background noise and muffled voices come from the headphones.

**16\. exorcism**

his hands join together and he sends out a prayer, putting out the yakuyoke omomori and a soft screech is heard, fading out to the fortune teller's ears.

**17\. extrasensory perception**

for some reason, he can tell that aoi is thinking about cream filled doughnuts just from just looking at her across the room.

**18\. fear of ghosts**

on a scale of one to ten, its fifty.

**19\. forteana**

the wild haired man's jaw clenches, shutting his eyes and he thinks back to the angels, cryptids, demons, and phantoms.

**20\. ghost**

'it's dead,' he repeats, looking down at the poor little thing.

**21\. ghost hunting**

'this won't help,' the vaccum's sucking overrules the voice in his head, but its wails echo throughout the walls.

**22\. ghost stories**

the swimmer certainly shook him out of his shoes, that's for sure.

**23\. haunted house**

a flash of thunder reveals the exterior of the home and hagakure wants to bolt out already.

**24\. hypnosis**

his neck twitches, eyes swirling from behind his head and finger on the trigger.

**25\. intelligent haunting**

she whirls around him, blue hair flowing and blood dripping from her stomach, serene smile dripping with lackluster and all.

**26\. magic**

"this isn't some fake witchcraft, right?"

**27\. mediumship**

he hears its voice in a trance, sound lightly travelling through his ears and it just says, "get out."

**28\. miracle**

through all of this, school, murder, death, trial, he still doesn't know why he's chosen to survive.

**29\. near-death experience**

empty feelings overwhelm his mind, base of neck feeling numb as he senses the blood gushing out, eyelashes fluttering when he touches his jaw, head still intact.

**30\. occult**

"no way, my methods have no relation to them at all!"

**31\. ouija**

"leave me," are what the words spell out, planchette gliding across the board and stopping at the word, "goodbye."

**32\. poltergeist**

"you s-stop that!" he yells, cowering underneath the sheets as vases and plates are shattered, thumping heard upstairs.

**33\. precognition**

"i know my fair share," the male shrugs, staring down at the entity.

**34\. psychic**

he closes his eyes, looking at makoto, "our children will have the same mother, i can feel it in my bones."

**35\. psychic reading**

tracing the lines of his palms and lighting a candle, he murmurs nothings underneath his breath and with a smile, tells the man his devastating future.

**36\. psychokinesis**

he blinks as he sees the orb floating, illuminating glow coming from it.

**37\. psychometry**

a touch of the woman's purse, leather and all, and he can tell that she's in a hurry to hide the body.

**38\. reincarnation**

pinch hagakure if he's hallucinating, but he swore he saw leon kuwata's bloody and beaten body croak out, "punk rock will live on."

**39\. remote viewing**

"i can sense you hiding in my cupboard, you know."

**40\. residual haunting**

flashing of moving pictures comes from the desk, and his vision tells him that kiyotaka ishimaru was killed by hifumi yamada.

**41\. shadow people**

eyelids shut, but he can still see the tall, murky silhouettes of them.

**42\. spirit photography**

clicks and flashes end up leading to a wispy figure in the closet.

**43\. spirit possession**

visions of cattle, horse, pig, and dog barks appear in a frenzy, terrors of nightmares seize the head of yasuhiro hagakure.

**44\. spirit world**

an intangible force, celestial bodies colliding within another and the theocentric aura entangling itself within, dragging the wild haired male into the zone.

**45\. spiritualism**

"apparently this zen garden helps me with my chi, y'know?"

**46\. stone tape**

soundwaves flow from his alarm clock and he hears the brutal screams and shouts from jin kirigiri.

**47\. supernatural**

crashing onto the couch, remote falling onto the floor, while the television keeps flickering through channels, soft noises rumbling as he sleeps.

**48\. telepathy**

his gaze looks up at the pale ghoul in front of him and he hears a faint, "hello," in his mind.

**49\. unidentified flying object**

beeping wasn't really a good thing, huh.

**50\. ufo sightings**

hagakure squints, and the blur flies closer, flashing bright green lights and a beam leading down to his body made him terrified, lifting his shaking body up from the ground and into the hovercraft.


End file.
